Talk:Jack Dorsey/@comment-5547450-20120925034903
I also cannot get in to make edits Here is a mass of edited text to show I finished my part. When it gets opened up, I'll let the other editor complete his edits before I do mine, so they do not conflict. It looks like some of the authors have not finished their sections, probably because it will not allow edits. Born November 19, 1976, Computer programmer and entrepreneur Jack Dorsey is best known as the creator of Twitter. He grew up in St. Louis, Missouri. Dorsey became interested in computers and communications at an early age and began programming while still a student at Bishop DuBourg High School. Jack Dorsey, grew up in Saint Louis, Missouri until he was fourteen years old. He studied science and Technology at University of Missouri and then transferred to the University of New York. He was fascinated by the technological challenge of coordinating taxi drivers, delivery vans and other fleets of vehicles that needed to remain in constant, real-time communication with one another. In 2000, he founded a service which allows users to send messages from the Web in order to quickly find a taxi. The idea of communicating in a real time comes from AOL instant messenger. This software is still used today. In Oakland in 2000, Jack Dorsey's career all began with a start-up company that dispatched taxis, emergency services and couriers through the use of the Web. In July of that year, he began giving brainstorming the basic idea of Twitter which was inspired by in part by LiveJournal and AOL Instant Messenger. Basically he had the idea for a Web-based real-time status/short message communication service. After he spoke to Odeo, Jack and Biz Stone created a prototype of Twitter in about two weeks. They initially decided the SMS text system was quite suited to do this project. The idea intriqued Odeo greatly and Twitter got the investment it needed to go forward. Twitter, Inc The team of Jack Dorsey, Biz Stone, and Noah Glass co-founded Twitter in March 2006. Initially called Obvious, Twitter became a huge hit very quickly. By 2007, Twitter became a separate company from Odeo and went from being called Obvious to becoming Twitter. As more and more users began to use Twitter, Jack became more focused on making Twitter have a faster uptime. Twitter is a shining example of his three principles which are constraint, simplicity and craftsmanship. Square, Inc When a Jack Dorsey's friend had a problem completing a sale because he couldn't accept credit cards, Jack became more motivated to finish his Square Application. In May 2010, he finished and released his application for the iPad, iPhone, and Android. It allows for those systems to complete credit card transactions through a device which connects to the headphone jack of supported devices. Through this application, Square Inc. went from 10 employees in 2009 to over 100 employees by June 2011. In 2010 Jack Dorsey received a Crunchy Award for having the best startup of 2010 for his company Twitter. This award acknowledges the best startup technology companies of the year. Dorsey received in 2012 another Crunchy Award for Technological Innovation achievement, for his work with Twitter and Square. This award is given to those who change our view and how we use technology. Dorsey went on to win Media Person of the Year from Cannes Lion for his continuous work with Twitter and social media as a whole and how it is always in our presence throughout our daily life. The Media Person of the Year award goes to the person who was able to most effectively change how we use things in the social media realm. Dorsey recently accepted the Lifetime Achievement Award from the Tribeca Film Festival Disrupt Awards in 2012 for his continuous work with Twitter and his constant strides to make life simpler and bring people around the world closer together through the means of social media. This life time achievement award goes to those who have made and continue to leave their fingerprints throughout the fabric of our society. Dorsey has also been named one of Times Magazines 100 most influential people through his social media bombshell Twitter, and his constant efforts to better the connection of people around the world from all walks of life. Dorsey was also recognized for being a outstanding innovator under the age of 35 by MIT’s Technology Review. Jack Dorsey is most known for his successful companies Twitter and Square Twitter is one of the largest social networking sites in the world. With over 105 million users averaging about 55 million tweets a day, his start-up has changed the way people network within 140 characters or less. Twitter famously played a role in the Arab Spring where it was used as a tool for organizing protests. In March 2011, 88% of those surveyed in Egypt and 94% of Tunisians stated they got their news from social media outlets such as Twitter. This resulted in censorship in countries such as Tunisia and Egypt, however this has not been effective. A quarter of Egyptians polled said that it did interfere with their ability to organize, but over half stated that it further motivated them. During the Iranian Presidential Elections, Twitter was so significant to the protest movement that the US State Department asked Twitter to move its regularly scheduled maintenance so that protesters would not have to wait through downtime. Dorsey is also responsible for Square, which allows people to accept credit payment through their mobile phone. Square has been a leader among mobile payment start-ups. It allows small businesses such as food trucks to run credit cards easily and conveniently. Dorsey also innovated apps such as Register, which complements Square. Register turns an iPad into a mobile register, allowing small business to do everything involving their transaction. Square also has made a deal with Starbucks allowing customers pay through Sqaure for their Starbucks purchases. Following this deal, the company has been valued as worth up to 3 billion dollars.